Unplugged
by Erksum
Summary: Kagome thought that college would be the time and ride of her life. She didn't know how true that would be. Please read and review.
1. Meeting the Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me.

Meeting the Girls

Kagome couldn't believe that she had finally gotten to Tokyo. Ever since she was little she wanted to come to the big city of Tokyo and become a singer. She wasn't technically there for her singing but she was still there and it counted right? She had been accepted and gotten a scholarship to Tokyo University.

Kagome Higurashi was of medium height with long raven black hair that reached half way down her back and chocolate brown eyes. In this time of demons, half demons and humans Kagome would definitely be in the category of human, though she was by no means weak and defenseless. She came from a long line of priestesses. Her family was rumored to be the most powerful miko line in history. Kagome went through the priestess training but she never thought of herself as much of a good one, it didn't matter what her mom had told her.

Fortunately for Kagome her best friend, Sango Tanaka, had also been accepted to TU. Sango was a little taller than Kagome with brunette hair that reached to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. Whereas Kagome was from a priestess line, Sango was from a line of demon slayers. The Tanaka name was feared by most demons and half demons. The girls had been friends since kindergarten and were inseparable like sisters.

Sango was at the college thinking that she would get a degree in business but more centered on the entertainment business. She really wanted to be a talent manager and currently she managed where Kagome sang. To Sango that was fine for now because Kagome was so talented that back in their small town and some of the towns around it she had a gig almost every single weekend. Sometimes she would be her friend's backup singer and she was ok but she really just liked helping Kagome's career.

Kagome, on the other hand, was going for a degree in communications. She really hoped to become a famous singer but if not her backup plan was to be on the radio or TV, or at least to help with it.

"Come on Kags," Sango called to her friend from the porch of their apartment. Sango had one of her boxes of stuff to put in the place they were going to share. To Kagome, Sango looked like a kid in a candy shop about getting out of their small town and moving into the big city.

The miko smiled at her 'sister' and walked towards her replying, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geesh you need to settle down or the neighbors are gonna think that we're wild or something."

"Let them. We are finally out of small, boring Shikon. We're in Tokyo now so you can start your singing career and I can be your manager."

Kagome gave her roommate a serious look. "Sango you know that we are here for a good education just in case our dream stars fall. You know, like a backup plan."

Sango rolled her eyes. She had heard this 'backup plan' speech of hers more times than one could count. Sango was more of a 'jump then think' kind of person who thought that their dreams will of course come true. As a counter balance Kagome was 'look at all possibilities before doing anything' person and she hoped for their dreams to come true but was a bit more cautious hence the backup plan of a good education.

"Hey is your cousin coming to TU?" Sango asked as she set her stuff down to unlock the door to their new place.

The door opened and the girls went in before Kagome replied, "Are you talking about Rin?" Sango nodded. "Yes she's coming here too but I think she is staying in the dorms. She said something last time we talked about only having one roommate."

The apartment was a nice size. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen area, a living room area and two bathrooms. When you first come through the door there was the living room. To the right was a door to one of the bedrooms. At the end of the bedroom and the living room was an open but small kitchen. It had a stove top oven and a refrigerator. There was a small sink with cabinets all along the back wall. Across the hall from the kitchen was a second bedroom. At the end of the hall was the bathroom to the left and to the right was the third bedroom with the second bathroom connected to it.

The girls looked at each other and raced to the back bedroom. They squealed as they tried to push each other out of the way to get the best room. Kagome grinned as she bumped Sango with her hips tripping her up. Kagome was breathing heavily when she got into the back bedroom saying excitedly, "I win! I get this room."

"Not fair!" Sango said.

Kagome laughed. "The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war," she replied quoting John Lyly.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Fine," she huffed, "I'll take the room across the kitchen."

The girls laughed and joked around as they unloaded both of their cars. They had most of their stuff unpacked by lunch. Kagome's stomach started growling loudly as she looked into Sango's room and said, "We should get something to eat."

Sango nodded and replied, "I think that there is a Wacdonald not far from here. Near the campus if I remember right."

"Oh that sounds really good. I'm starving."

So they locked up and walked to Wacdonald's talking about how they thought the year would go. "Well at least we will know a few people," Kagome said a bit nervously.

Sango giggled at her friend. "You can sing in front of a crowd of strangers but when it comes to talking to new people and trying to make new friends you get shy and nervous," she said mockingly.

Kagome decided to ignore the teasing as she continued, "We know that Rin is here. Hmm… let's see there's also Hojo and Koga. Oh and there is that guy we met at the communication workshop we went to over the summer." Kagome looked at her friend devilishly before saying, "You know the one that liked you and asked you to 'bear his children'?"

Sango blushed a bright red as she tried to say angrily, "Miroku was a perve."

Kagome couldn't help but tease her friend more, "But he was very good looking. I thought you thought he was too."

Sango decided of ignore Kagome's comment. "If I remember right he is going into communications like you are. He told me that his family owns some radio stations and he wanted to be more hands on with radio than his parents are."

They had finally gotten to the food place. The girls ordered and got their food, sitting down in a booth in the corner. After a few bites Sango went back to their conversation. "For all his faults he does have good connections. I bet we could get him to help launch your singing career."

Kagome thought about it as they ate before saying, "I believe that he said he knew someone whose family was in the recording business but I would feel bad about using Miroku like that. It would be wrong. I want to try and do it on my own not because he wants to get on your good side."

"It's not using if he asks to help," Sango argued.

Kagome gave her a look and the silent understanding that they wouldn't do that to Sango's 'fan'. Sango looked away reluctantly. She sighed.

Before they finished eating they saw none other than the man that they had been talking about come through the front doors.


	2. Meeting the Guys

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me.

Meeting the Guys

Miroku Oshiro was tall with a cross between black and dark brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and had dark blue eyes. Those eyes scanned the crowd in Wacdonalds. When he saw the two girls in the corner booth he gave an amused smile. Kagome smiled back as Sango groaned. Miroku turned to his friend that was standing beside him. His friend nodded as they placed and got their order and walked over to the girls.

Kagome looked at the stranger walking with Miroku. He was obviously a half demon, dog demon by the look of him. He was athletically built, had long silver hair and on top of his head were cute silver dog ears. His ears twitched and laid down. _His hearing must be sensitive for his dog ears,_ Kagome thought. Kagome looked at the hanyou's eyes that were so golden that it seemed she could get lost in them.

Kagome was shaken from her observations when Miroku said, "Hello. How fortuitous that we see you lovely ladies. May we join you?"

Kagome giggled as she answered, "Aren't you so eloquent." Sango shot her a look like she knew what Kagome was going to say. Kagome ignored her friend's look. "Well kind sir we would be honored if you would join us," Kagome said as Miroku beamed at Kagome's participation.

Miroku scooted in next to Sango and his friend sat next to him. When it looked like Miroku wasn't going to introduce him Kagome had to prompt him. "Sir Miroku I do believe that you have not introduced your silent friend to us," Kagome said still in character.

Kagome had really liked Miroku at the workshop and they had become friends. He had liked doing stuff like acting like a noble or doing funny voices. Sango didn't find it as amusing acting like that but for Kagome it was just fun.

"Where are my manners?" Miroku asked in mock horror. "I apologize Lady Sango and Lady Kagome. My fine friend-"

"Would you just cut it out monk?" the hanyou demanded. Then he turned to the two girls and stated, "My name is Inuyasha. And from what the monk has described to me about the summer workshop you are Kagome," he pointed a clawed finger at her and then turned it on Sango, "and you're Sango."

"Yes," Sango confirmed as Kagome giggled at what Inuyasha had said.

Sango turned to her friend in confusion not to mention the other two at the table. Kagome went to explain before she started to giggle some more, "Didn't you hear what he called Miroku? Inuyasha called him a monk." And with that she started giggling again looking at the table.

When she looked up she saw that Miroku looked enlightened. She was afraid to look at Inuyasha, fearing that if she looked into his eyes she would get swept away in them. So she looked at her best friend who was still a bit confused. "Why is that so funny?" Sango demanded. She was not used to being left out on a joke that Kagome found funny.

Kagome explained further, "Well if you think about Miroku's personality he could never be a monk 'cause monks are supposed to be celibate. And Miroku has to be the horniest person I have ever met."

Understanding lit Sango's eyes and she started giggling too.

"How rude," he said as if he was offended but he still couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. So he changed tactics to defend himself, "I come from a long line of monks for your information. Did that ever occur to you ladies?"

Sango's smile widened as she knew what was coming next. Kagome frowned as she said, "They just had to be religious because monks don't have children."

Miroku looked at his more recent friend and put up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to argue with you I learned my lesson this summer." The last part set the girl into a new fit of giggles as Sango growled, "If that were true you wouldn't be a womanizer."

The silent hanyou watched as his friend and the two girls talk as if they knew each other years instead of from just a one week summer workshop. He was very amused with the one called Kagome. No one usually got the irony of Inuyasha calling Miroku 'monk'. And the way she laughed just lightened his mood. He shook himself from his train of thought, he didn't even know this girl and yet there was something about her.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hands in his, which made her blush, and said, "If I had a woman like you I would not need to look any more and would give you all my attention."

Sango pulled her hands from the guy next to her. She rolled her eyes as she said, "I am way too much for you. Besides you don't make me lose my breath and fan myself like some of the hot guys on tv do." It was a lie, her heart sped like a racecar when he was around but she didn't need Miroku to know that.

Kagome's eyes went wide at what Sango had said. She looked down searching her pockets and then her purse. Inuyasha noticed that she grew more frantic as she couldn't find what she was searching for.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

Kagome looked up at him as if she just remembered he was there. He felt a bit hurt that the beautiful girl in front of him had forgotten him. She looked over at the other two as if she just noticed them as well which made him feel a little bit better but he didn't want to linger on why he felt that way.

Kagome looked back at him and answered firmly, "No." She turned to her best friend and said, "Sango we have to go. I was just so hungry that I forgot my stuff at the apartment and I really need it right now."

Sango grew very serious. "Alright let's go. It was nice to see you guys," she said as she scooted out of the booth behind Kagome.

Kagome nodded goodbye at them and then they left.

Inuyasha thought that that was weird and said so.

"That happened a few times when we were at the workshop she would get quiet and then leave with something black in her hand. She would come back a few hours later," explained Miroku. "But my big problem is that Sango doesn't like me." Miroku sounded very dejected.

Feeling a bit sorry for his friend he said, "Don't make me regret telling you this but she was lying." With that Miroku's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

As soon as the girls got to their place Kagome raced to her room and to her stuff that she used to create a new song. As she wrote only one thought crossed her mind before she was consumed by the new song. _I hope I get to see Inuyasha again._


	3. Friends and Schedules

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me.

Friends and Schedules

Kagome had been in her room the rest of the day and all night trying to perfect her song. She finally finished about 2:30 in the morning.

When she looked up Kagome had to rub her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. _Is it really that time,_ she thought tiredly. In her head another, more sarcastic, thought came, _Yes because your eyes would purposely tell your brain something that's not true just to screw with you._

Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud at her own dark humor. She climbed into bed and set her alarm and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*_Bang*_

_Go away!_

_*Bang* *Bang*_

"Come on Kagome! You need to get up sleepy head," yelled her roommate through the door.

For the second time that morning Kagome looked at the clock beside her. It was 7:00 am. She had set her clock for 7:30 am.

Yelling back the thought she had when she had when she first heard the rapping at her door, "Go away!"

"No! You need to get up we need to go get our schedules."

"Leave me alone! I set my alarm and I have 30 minutes. Besides the office doesn't open until 8," Kagome growled out loud enough for Sango to hear her before she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

Sango giggled a little. She knew Kagome had stayed up late last night perfecting the song. She had known her friend long enough to know that sometimes she didn't set her alarm after writing a song.

Going into the kitchen Sango looked at the coffee maker she had started a few minutes before she had knocked on Kagome's door to wake her up. _I give her fifteen more minutes,_ she thought with a smile.

Sango looked at all the boxes in the kitchen. She sighed. _I hate unpacking anything that doesn't belong in my room._ When Kagome had gone to her room yesterday afternoon Sango had unloaded whatever was left from in the two cars but didn't unpack anything but what was in her room. Kagome had been so meticulous about packing that all the boxes had a label of which room each would go. Sango had thought it was so anal of Kagome at the time but now she was grateful that she didn't have to go through all the boxes to find only her stuff. The only reason she had dug through the kitchen boxes this morning was to find the coffee maker and the girls' two favorite coffee cups. Both of the girls really liked their coffee in the morning.

Sango went back into her room to get dressed. She picked out some skinny jeans that were faded but wasn't sure what shirt she wanted to wear with it. Maybe she should pick a shirt with a saying on it. That seemed right so she decided to pick a blue one that said 'I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN'. For shoes she put on her checkered converse. She decided to put her hair in a pony tail.

Sango went back out to the kitchen. Realizing that the coffee was almost done she swapped her cup for the coffee pot. She had gotten so good at it that she didn't spill any coffee. As her mug filled up she heard Kagome's door open. She looked at her watch before pouring her friend's cup up.

_7:15. Do I know her or what?_ Sango thought not able to control her giggle.

"I hate you so very much," Kagome said grumpily as she took the cup from her friend.

Sango started laughing harder when she noticed what Kagome was wearing. Kagome was wearing some tight jeans with a wing design on the back pockets and a brown shirt with the saying 'INSTANT HUMAN' with a coffee cup below it with the saying continuing 'Just Add Coffee'. She had her hair up in a long braid down her back and was wearing her dark brown moccasin looking shoes.

"What?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused at what her roommate was laughing at.

Sango had stopped laughing long enough to tell her, "It's your shirt. Today it is quite appropriate." Again breaking out in giggles.

Kagome looked down at her shirt and realized what was funny about it. She started laughing as well. "I just threw this on, I didn't even look at it before hand," Kagome confessed.

When they had finished their first cup Sango said, "So tell me where the thermoses are in these boxes and then we can go get breakfast. I think that there is a donut and bagel shop near the office where we are suppose to get our schedules."

Kagome dug into the box where Sango had gotten the coffee maker and the mugs and brought out the thermoses. "But I thought that I packed some cereal into one of these boxes so why can't we eat here?"

"You need to drink more coffee because your brain isn't working yet," Sango said teasing her friend as she poured the rest of the coffee into the thermoses. She handed Kagome hers as she acted as if she were insulted. Sango continued, "We do have cereal but we didn't go shopping so we don't have any milk."

A look of understanding crossed Kagome's face. Then she grinned evilly and grabbed her purse walking to the front door. "Well then what is taking you so long, I'm starving. I'm tired of always waiting on you."

"Whatever, you don't wait on me and defiantly not today!" Sango cried out in mock anger.

Kagome laughed as Sango also grabbed her purse and followed her locking the door behind her.

Both girls were very thankful that they had gotten their apartment, it was in the perfect place. It was just a few blocks from campus and all the food places surrounding it.

It didn't take very long to get to the shop but by that time they had already finished the coffee in the thermoses. The shop smelled really good when the girls walked in. The smells of donuts, bagels, muffins and all the different coffees blended well together. Sango ordered a bagel with cream cheese with apple juice and Kagome got a blueberry muffin with orange juice. Both had thought that another cup of coffee would be too much.

They looked around for a place to sit after getting their order. Kagome spotted her cousin and said, "Why don't we go sit over there with Rin?"

"Sure," replied Sango. "But who is the girl with her?"

"I bet you five bucks it's her roommate," Kagome suggested.

"I may regret this but you're on. I think she's just a new friend," Sango countered.

When the two girls reached the table Kagome spoke, "Hey cuz. How are you?"

Rin stood up to hug her cousin. Rin Kato was a very sweet girl. She was the kind of girl that if she told you to go to hell, you would be happy to do it. Rin had hazel eyes and dark brown hair that came to her shoulders but today it was put up in a side pony tail. She was wearing a spaghetti strap sky blue dress that went a little past her knees. It was a comfortable fit until it got to her hips when it flared out a bit and on the right side of her dress it said 'BELIEVE IN MUSIC' and on her left side it had a guitar with a flower wrapped around it and had black slip on shoes. Sometimes Rin would help Kagome as a backup singer but Kagome knew that wasn't what she wanted to do with her life.

"Hi Kagome. I've been pretty good, I just moved into my dorm the other day. Let me introduce you guys to my roommate, Ayame Wolfe. Ayame this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi and my unbiological cousin Sango Tanaka," Rin said

Kagome smiled as she put her hand out to receive the money from Sango after she heard the word roommate. Sango sighed as she gave her friend what was owed. Rin looked at them knowingly but Ayame didn't see as she listened to her roommate.

Ayame had emerald green eyes with red hair that was placed into pig tails. She had a ruffled white t-shirt with a short skirt and a pair of black leggings that stopped mid thigh. It looked like she had the same shoes as Rin.

"Unbiological?" Ayame asked looking at Rin confused.

Kagome giggled as Rin explained, "Well Sango isn't related to our family by blood but she and Kagome are just like sisters."

Understanding came across her face but she said, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Can we sit with you?" Sango asked.

Both the other girls nodded. They all seemed to click as they talked about just about everything. When they saw that it was almost time for the office to open up so the students could get their schedule, all the girls decided to go together. When they got there they saw that there was a long line and it was only 7 minutes past 8 am. They went to the end of the line. As they waited Kagome saw Miroku and Inuyasha coming from the front of the line.

"Look who's coming from the front. We should hail them and talk," Kagome said in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Don't you dare," Sango growled out too late. Kagome had already stuck up her hand and waved at the two boys. Miroku perked up as he saw them and waved back at them.

"I hate you for this Kagome," hissed Sango before the boys got to them. Kagome just smiled.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said as he walked up and bowed dramatically. Inuyasha just nodded at them.

"Hi," Sango said shortly.

"Funny running into you here Miroku. If you're not careful one might suspect you of following us," teased Kagome.

Miroku smiled. "Well as you ladies are so beautiful one can hardly blame us if we were."

Kagome laughed as she turned to the two he didn't know. "Miroku, Inuyasha this is my cousin Rin Kato and her roommate Ayame Wolfe. Rin, Ayame this is Miroku Oshiro and Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember if you told me your last name yesterday or not."

To Inuyasha it looked like Kagome was very upset that maybe she had forgotten it. In a need to rescue the girl from herself he said, "Just call me Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a big smile that made him feel better and turned back to the two new girls with her.

Before anyone could do anything Miroku grabbed the new girls' hands, one in each of his own, and said seriously, "You ladies are so gorgeous. Would either of you young women like to bear my children?"

Both Rin's and Ayame's face turned very red. Kagome laughed as Sango hit him on the head. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's laughter was so infectious.

Miroku slunk back to Inuyasha's side. "When will you ever learn monk?" sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled again at Inuyasha's nickname for his friend. She looked at Miroku and then the hanyou and said, "Well I really want to know what classes you guys are taking."

"Will it even do you any good to see what we are taking if you don't have your schedule?" Inuyasha asked practically.

Kagome smiled and said, "You're right. I let my curiosity get the better of me. School starts in two days and I was just wondering how many classes I would actually have a friend in and since Miroku and I have the same major I thought it wouldn't be too bad if I saw what he was taking. You know, as an idea of what my schedule would look like."

"Inuyasha, don't let her fool you. She doesn't make new friends very well unless there is someone she knows with her. She can sing just fine to a group of strangers but just talking to them is another story." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing Kagome," Miroku interjected. "Are you any good."

Kagome blushed and replied, "I'm not too bad, at least nobody has boo'd me off stage yet."

"Oh come off it Kagome." This time it was Rin who interrupted. "You are a wonderful singer plus you write your own songs."

"Speaking of songs are you going to sing us the new one that we had to run out on the guys for?" Sango asked.

"Is that why you girls left us?" inquired an intrigued Miroku.

Sango nodded before turning back to Kagome. Inuyasha could see the slight blush that all the attention and praise had given her. "Sometimes I get the words to songs in my head and I have to write them down right away before I lose them," came Kagome's explanation. She continued, "Normally I have a black notebook that I write the words down in but I forgot it yesterday. And you guys the song I wrote last night is quite a bit different than what I usually write."

"Who cares. Just sing it," Rin told her cousin.

Kagome shook her head and replied, "Not now but if I ever get a gig somewhere then I'll do it." She blushed again but saw that the line was moving and that they were near the front. "Come on girls lets go get our schedules."

With that the girls just got their class schedule and the boys left.

As the boys were walking home Inuyasha asked, "So she sings. Do you know if she is any good?"

"I have no idea," Miroku said seriously. "But that must be what is in her black book I saw her with contains, all her songs."

Inuyasha just thought, _She must be fairly good if all her friends want her to sing._


	4. Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me. Nor do I own the songs that may be presented.

Getting Caught

Today was the anniversary. So Kagome was going to visit. She got up early and put on a nice dress. He liked it when she wore dresses. It was a simple but comfortable dress. It was brown and form fitting until it got to her hip where it flared out a bit and it came to her knees. This is the kind of dress that he thought looked good on her.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She gave herself a nod of approval and as she turned to leave she put on a small but sad smile for him.

She left her roommate a note of where she was going. She grabbed her guitar case and left the apartment. Today was the anniversary and she didn't want to be rude by being late.

Inuyasha loved running in the morning especially when it was raining. It was his favorite exercise and to get a real work out he ran to the outskirts of Tokyo to the cemetery. Sometimes he would also run around the cemetery as well and look at some of the old graves before going back home.

This rainy morning he decided to go into the hallow grounds. Half way through he heard the most angelic voice. Abandoning his normal routine he followed the voice so sweet and he listened to the words.

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow,

I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors,

Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be,

No ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white

When I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts,

Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears,

Keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

He came to a tree and heard the voice and knew that the singer was just on the other side of the tree. At the last strum of the guitar he saw the person the voice belonged to he was so shocked. He took a gulp of breath and took a step back as not to disturb the beautiful girl from her playing but he stepped back on a twig.

She turned to the sound and said firmly, "Come out. Lurking is for cowards."

The half demon seemed to have no choice so he came out from behind the tree to face the girl.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha before her.

"I'm real sorry if I startled you. But your voice was so wonderful that I had to find who it belonged to." Inuyasha said apologetically.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

Then there was an awkward silence before Inuyasha spoke. "You're a little wet," he said obviously.

The corner of her mouth turned up just a little bit. Inuyasha liked the way it looked on her face. "So are you." Kagome said "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before answering, "I needed to exercise so I went for a run."

"You ran from all the way across town to here for an exercise?" Kagome asked the question as if he were crazy and just a little impressed.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smile. "Yeah I have to go long distances to get my blood pumping." Kagome still looked at him like he was crazy so he explained more, "I'm half demon so running long distances is not too much of a problem for me."

Kagome felt stupid that that hadn't accord to her and it showed on her face. It kind of made Inuyasha feel good that she didn't automatically think of him being a half demon. He didn't look to hard at why that it made him feel that way. To distract himself he asked her the same question, "So what are you doing here?"

The smile in her eyes died but it stayed on her face as she said, "I'm here to visit my dad."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "But where does the singing come in?"

Kagome looked past him and gave a true smile again. "My dad helped me with my singing and helped me the most. He died when I was sixteen. He was in a car accident. Every year I come out and sing to him and tell him about how my dream star is coming along. The song that you heard was one that I wrote after he died." As she spoke to him she hugged her guitar closer.

Inuyasha felt very sorry for her but he was confused about one thing, "What is a dream star?"

Kagome looked at him again and flushed in embarrassment. "You know when you are younger you make a wish upon a star?" she asked as if she were expecting an answer so he nodded. She continued, "Once my dad told me and Sango that there is a star for our dreams and that those stars aren't for wishing. These stars are where we put our dreams and only we can reach these stars, no one else can touch them and are so named our dream stars."

"Your dad sounds like a good guy. So you come out to tell him about your dream stars and how close you are getting to them," Inuyasha said as if it made sense to him. "I'm sorry to intrude on your time with your dad but like I said your voice was so good I had to figure out who it had belonged to. Are you done because you're getting really wet." And then the hanyou laughed.

Kagome looked at him confused and he said, "You're singing in the rain." Kagome looked at him and then laughed with him.

"To answer your question I've already told him about my dream star but I have one song to sing to him before I leave. It's a song that he used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep."

Inuyasha was intrigued that she would sing again so he asked, "Do you mind if I listen?"

She was a bit shocked that he would asked but stuttered out, "Su- sure."

Kagome then turned to her father's grave and strummed the first notes of the song. Inuyasha was so mesmerized by her voice that he almost missed the words.

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see

How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

The song ended and Inuyasha clapped for her. She flushed again. "Do you need a ride to your house? It seems that it's raining harder and you might catch a cold," said Kagome reasonably.

Inuyasha looked at the sky and then at himself before replying, "I would just get your car wet."

Kagome smiled at him and countered, "I have towels in my car. Do you really think that I would come out here in the rain and not bring something to keep from getting the inside of my car wet?"

The hanyou couldn't help but smile when she did and said, "I guess not. I would love a ride home." And he followed her to her car which wasn't very far away.

She unlocked her car and got the towels from the back seat and threw one at him. He caught it and put it on the passenger seat as she did the same with her seat. They both sat on the towels and started off towards Tokyo in a comfortable silence. Kagome broke the silence by saying sheepishly, "I don't know where you live."

Inuyasha gave a small laugh and said, "Yes that would be a problem. I live in an apartment by the campus with Miroku."

Kagome found it interesting and said as much. She also added, "Sango and I also live near campus."

"Not surprising," Inuyasha commented, "most students live in either the dorms or in apartments near campus."

"But when Miroku and I had talked at the workshop he had said that his parents lived in Tokyo. Why not live with them? And if you two are such good friends why not stay where you don't have to pay rent?"

He looked at her very seriously and said, "It's for our independence. We may have to take over our parents companies someday but that doesn't mean we have to live by their rules." Then Inuyasha realized what he was saying and closed his mouth with a snap.

Kagome looked at her companion and realized that he didn't mean to say all of that and didn't want to talk about it more so she said instead, "You sound like Sango even if we are using her father's money to pay for our apartment."

Inuyasha was grateful that she didn't try and press him. They didn't talk much other than when Inuyasha spoke to tell her where to go. When he showed her the parking lot that she pulled into and parked, she said taken aback, "You live in these apartments?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" questioned Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a big smile before saying, "No, no problem I just didn't realized that you lived so close to us."

The hanyou also was surprised at the revelation. She continued, "We live in the apartment at the other side of the parking lot. Normally I park my car on the other side so I guess that would count for why we haven't seen you yet." She paused as if she was considering something. "We live in 4A if you guys want to hang out sometime."

Inuyasha was warmed by the gesture of friendship and he said, "We live in 1C."

Kagome smiled again as he got out of the car and headed toward his place. Man did he just love it when she smiled. The rain had lessened to a sprinkle. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome turn off the car and get out walking the opposite direction.

He reached his door and unlocked it to meet Miroku playing on the Xbox. His friend paused the game and asked, "How was your run?"

Inuyasha smiled again in remembrance and said, "It was the best one I've ever had. I'm gonna take a shower."

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away and tried to figure out if she really wanted to move the car. She decided that it was too much trouble and turned off the car. She was still looking at Inuyasha's retreating figure but the only thing that she saw was his ear twitch as she got out of her vehicle. She walked to her building and walked up the stairs to her door.

She opened her door and found that Sango had gone out. Kagome was really tired and on this day she normally was. Going to her room she laid down on her bed thinking about the way her morning had gone. Seeing Inuyasha and hearing him say her voice was wonderful. With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed.

First song 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry

Second song 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride


	5. Schooled

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me. Nor do I own the songs that may be presented.

Schooled

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" screamed a very irked Sango to her roommate.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. "Lower your voice, we are in public."

"I don't give a flying monkey," Sango replied but she had lowered her voice.

They were walking to the TU campus. Today was the first day of the college semester and Kagome had dragged Sango out of bed at an untimely hour to go get some breakfast and to get to class early. After their breakfast she had told her roommate about seeing Inuyasha, telling him about where they were staying and that he and his roommate should come over and hang with them. Actually that had been fine with Sango until Kagome had to try and sneak the fact that Miroku lived with Inuyasha.

"What? Flying monkeys? Why would you say something like that?" Kagome said mischievously.

Sango looked at her like she should remember the reference. "You know flying monkeys, like in the Wizard of OZ…" Sango paused and frowned at Kagome. Kagome knew that frown. _Ah man I almost got away with it,_ she thought. "And no changing the subject." Sango said screaming again.

"It is not that big of a deal Sango."

Kagome didn't look at her friend but she could feel the chocolate eyes on her glaring daggers. "Not… that… big… of a deal," it was spat out in a half craze. "Of course it's a fucking big deal. I don't want that perve to know where I live."

Kagome rolled her eyes again because there was nothing else she could do. They walked into the English building for their first class, which was creative writing, and they were 30 minutes early. They decided to sit in the middle of the rows near the door.

"See we didn't really have to get up at that ungodly hour this morning. Now we look like dorks being here so early and not the sexy people we are," Sango whined as she put her forehead down on the desk.

"Oh hush its better than being late."

Kagome just heard a 'humph' from her friend. Both turned as they heard, "Oh good I'm not the only dork who wanted to get here early. Come on Ayame."

The red head walked in, seemingly half asleep, and went to sit in front of the roommates. "You are annoyingly perky in the morning Rin."

Sango looked at Ayame with a smile and said, "You have the right idea about mornings these two are dorks. I'm gonna sit with the only other sane person here." She picked up her stuff and moved next to Ayame so Rin sat by Kagome.

Ayame yawned but stated, "I'm bored. Let's play a card game."

"That would be fun but we don't have any cards," but Kagome had spoke too soon as she watched the wolf demon pull out a deck of cards from her pocket. Kagome smiled and suggested innocently, "Why don't we play Texas hold 'em?"

Both Rin and Sango saw the devilish smile and practically shouted their answer together, "NO!" At the same time Ayame said, "Ok."

Ayame was a bit surprised at the other two girls' seemingly irrationable response and all the while the devilish grin was still on Kagome's face. Rin turned to her roommate and explained in a more reasonable tone, "My cousin comes from a long line of mikos so betting against her is almost like just giving her your money directly. Don't misunderstand me she doesn't cheat but her lineage gives her an advantage that most don't."

To Kagome she proposed, "Why don't we play presidents?"

Kagome sighed and nodded as Ayame accused, "You tried to swindle me?"

Teasingly she replied, "Swindle sounds like such a dirty word… but it's the right one so ok. Yes in a way I tried to swindle you. Like Rin said I don't cheat but sometimes I have this voice that tells me things that I wouldn't know ordinarily, such as if another player has a better hand, I may not know exactly what the cards are but I still know if it is better. Or the voice could tell me that I can bluff my way out of it or not."

Ayame liked Kagome so she teased back. "You know that if anyone else were to tell me that they heard voices I would have to call some nice people with a very nice white jacket for you."

Rin stiffened, Sango made a soft gasp and Kagome just kept on smiling but this time it didn't go to her eyes. When she noticed that, Ayame realized that there was something about mentioning the funny farm that didn't sit too well with these three.

The wolf demon kept eye contact with the one with the miko lineage and gave her apology in a small smile. Almost imperceptibly Kagome shook her head as if to say that she didn't know so she didn't need to apologize.

After that slight silence the girls started playing. About the third round of presidents some other students came into the classroom. They were so engrossed in the game that they almost didn't hear a certain other wolf demon say, "Well, well, well, look at my luck I get to be in a class with my lady."

"I'm not your lady Koga," Kagome growled but it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

"And who are you?" Koga asked in a not quite flirtatious voice.

Ayame thought he was good looking so she answered in a way to match his voice, "My name is Ayame."

They could say anymore because it was now 9 o'clock and the professor walked in so Koga went to go sit with his friends. The two and a half hours seemed to speed up at times and drag on at others. When the teacher had told them that they were done for the day the girls hurriedly picked up their stuff and left because three of the four of them didn't want Koga to walk with them.

They all had to have some physical activity on their schedules to keep the scholarship that they had so they all chose to do martial arts together. As they walked to the gym for their martial arts class across campus they heard thunder.

"Oh I hope it rains," Kagome stated looking up to the blackening sky.

Ayame looked at her new friend with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

Kagome looked at the red head and said seriously, "Yes. I think the best times in the year are when it rains."

The wolf demon just shrugged and opened the door to the gym letting the others go first and then following. When their eyes adjusted to the light in the gym they saw that it was all guys staring back at them. There may have been 17 guys but one, thinking he was so macho looked them all up and down and said, "Girls this is a martial arts class not a fashion design class."

Sango, who was on Kagome's right, balled her hands into fists and Ayame, on the other side of Kagome, started growling at the misogynistic comment. Rin just looked at Kagome who put her arms out to stop the other two. They both seemed to be surprised at the gesture.

"Oh good gracious girls we seemed to have come to the wrong building," Kagome said in a deceptive sweet southern bell voice. The guy who had spoken to them gave a smug smile as if he had just won not realizing the wrath that was coming.

Unknown the group of girls three people were watching from the sidelines; a full demon dog, a hanyou and a human. One was upset at how the guy had spoken to the girls but the other two held him back, curious at how they would handle themselves.

Still speaking in the same voice Kagome said, "Well if this is a martial arts class do you think that you could show me a few things."

The misogynistic tone never left his voice as he replied, "I could but you have to back up so I don't hurt or scare you." She humored him and stepped back as he did a few moves.

When he stood back up facing her she walked back over to him and said, with her southern bell accent gone but her tone was still sweet, "That was cute but I think that if you talk so tough you should be able to back it up with a sparring partner. I know a few things so I'll volunteer but go easy on me I am a girl after all."

The three observing girls relaxed just a little at the suggestion, this was how Kagome was going to get her revenge. Rin and Sango knew that Kagome was an excellent martial artist and Ayame knew it in the way that she held herself and the way that the other two respected her.

The three in the corner weren't as confident. "What is she thinking?" whispered the hanyou.

"Of course I'll take it easy on you little girl. I'll even let you make the first move," patronized the guy who was still oblivious of his error.

They both got in their stances. As he said should could she made the first move and in a blink of an eye Kagome had the jerk on the ground.

The demon was so surprised at the speed of her he had to ask his companions, "I thought you said she was human?"

"She is," replied the two.

The jerk was also very surprised but he got up rubbing his shoulder and motioned for her to go again. So she obliged him finding pleasure in hurting him some more. This time he attacked first swinging punches and then tried to round house kick her but she dodged every assault. He growled out in rage and opened his mouth to yell at her but all that came out was the whoosh of his breath. The jerk left himself open for her to side kick him in the gut. He bent over in pain and she slammed both of her fists on his back, dropping him like a box of rocks.

He rolled onto his side and looked up at her with surprise and rage battling in his eyes. She looked back at him, no sweetness from any part of her, and said, "Next time keep your misogynistic comments to yourself or you might not get off this easy." As if to accentuate the point a loud clap of thunder sounded.

After hearing her speak the stupefied guys came out of their revere and they decided that they had been offended by their leader getting beat by a girl and attacked Kagome. The three other girls saw that and went to her rescue. All the girls were good fighters dodging and blocking most of the attacks. But seeing as it was four guys for each girl – the leader had yet to get up – the guys did land some lucky punches.

To the three observing it looked as if the girls were dancing rather than fighting. The hanyou noticed that none of them were really working very hard because they were using their opponents' movements against them. For a second he thought he detected a smile on all of their faces at one point.

The guys were all on the floor when Rin commented, "It looks like it was raining guys in here."

Sango giggled as Ayame replied, "I wouldn't call them guys. I would call them little boys who just got their asses handed to them."

Kagome smiled at the other girls. Just then they heard clapping coming from one of the many doors in the gym and they turned and easily moved into a fighting stance just in case.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please review it gives me incouragement to keep going.


	6. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me. Nor do I own the songs that may be presented.

The Fight

Sesshomaru was a master at almost any martial arts. Yet he was surprised at the speed and grace of the four girls fighting. His brother and Miroku had told him of the humans they had met but they hadn't said anything of this.

The trio had entered at the same time as the four girls had. They had watched as Mikael had been his normal self and talked to the four inappropriately. Inuyasha growled softly beside him and was about to go and hit the guy when Sesshomaru and Miroku held him back.

_I need to know how well they are trained,_ Sesshomaru reasoned in his mind.

He watched as the leaders faced each other. When he had seen the first girl moved he had to ask his companions to make sure that he had heard them right, "I thought you said she was human?"

"She is," replied the two.

Then they all joined into the fight the rest of the students and the other three girls. In no time flat they had taken down all the students in the room. Most of the students, including the one who had first spoken to the girls, had been training with him for years and were very skilled as humans go. And then these girls go and fight them as if they were fighting toddlers.

One of the girls, the one with dark brown hair put in a side pony tail, said, "It looks like it was raining guys in here."

Another one giggled as the red head replied, "I wouldn't call them guys. I would call them little boys who just got their asses handed to them."

The leader smiled at the other girls and the demon couldn't help but clap at their performance. He must have startled them because they turned to face the trio, easily moving into a fighting stance.

* * *

The girls were confused as they recognized two of the three before them. "Inuyasha? Miroku? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked casually but none of them came out of their stances.

But before they could answer the tallest one, which the four realized was a demon, began to talk. "Your skills are formidable, every single one of you. My name is Sesshomaru. I am the instructor for this class."

The girls relaxed out of their fighting stances and Rin replied for the introductions. "My name is Rin Kato. To my right is my roommate Ayame Wolfe. To my left is my cousin Kagome Higurashi and to her left is her roommate Sango Tanaka."

Rin thought that the demon was a bit thoughtful before he said, "Where is it that you learned to fight with such speed because I can tell that that three of you are human."

"Was there a question in there?" Kagome asked sarcastically. She knew she probably shouldn't do that but she hated it when people thought of her as weak and underestimated her.

"My question is how fast are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a piercing glance at Kagome.

Rin and Sango heard the challenge in his voice and knew what was going to happen next. Kagome smiled at the challenge and replied, "Well let's find out shall we?"

Sesshomaru gave a smirk as he barked out, "Mikeal get up and all of you move out of the way."

"Yes cause we don't want to hurt or scare you," Kagome added in her sweet southern belle accent.

Mikeal looked at the girl he had fought and the phrase _If looks could kill_, went through her mind. But all he said was, "Teach her a lesson sensei."

The boys in the class went to one side of the gym and the girls stayed on the other side. Miroku and Inuyasha went to go talk to the girls. "I thought you said Kagome was shy," Inuyasha asked Sango.

"She is," Sango answered and she saw the confused looks by the boys so she went on, "but in a gym or on a stage she is a completely different person."

"That and she couldn't say no to a challenge," Rin added.

The sparring match had begun but it was hard to keep up with the movements. The small group could tell that each had landed their fair share of hits but mostly the two were dodging each other's assaults. They broke apart and both were breathing hard. Kagome had her back to the boys in the class while Sesshomaru had his to the girls plus Inuyasha and Miroku.

Then something happened. Sesshomaru rushed at her and she got in a defensive position but then she heard something coming from behind her. The boy named Mikeal broke out and rushed at Kagome as well. She took a few steps toward him and round house kicked Mikeal in the head, he went limp and fell, and then she turned just in time to block Sesshomaru's punch. Again as if to support how good she was another loud thunder clap went off.

The demon backed up from her and bowed. She did the same. They both silently conceited to the fact that the other was very good and today's match would be considered a draw.

Inuyasha was so surprised that his brother would let it end in a draw but his anger at Mikeal took over and he went over to the body. As soon as he saw the boy up close he knew that Kagome had really knocked him good and that Mikeal would be out for a while.

The three girls on the sidelines didn't even bother with the one that they had all dubbed 'the jerk'. They raced over to Kagome.

Kagome saw her friends coming towards her as she sunk to her knees trying to catch her breath. Then everybody's words started to assault her ears.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked.

"Can you get up? You know sitting down like that after a match isn't good for you. My father would be upset," came Sango's worried voice.

Rin spoke up, "Sango's right you need to stretch."

"She'll be fine if everyone will let her catch her breath," it was Sesshomaru this time but his voice was a bit breathy too.

But his voice made the other girls angry. Rin turned on him. "You!" The demon was surprised at the ferociousness in her voice. He thought it sounded much like the roar of a mama bear protecting her cub. Rin continued, "You could have stopped when you saw someone interfering in the match. But you didn't and you call yourself the teacher. You should teach those temper-tantrum babies," she pointed to the guys in the class, "to: One - not interfere in a match and Two - not to underestimate someone because of size or gender."

Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised that the demon didn't say anything back. They thought that perhaps he was just ignoring her like one would ignore a bug. But in all actuality he could think of nothing to say.

Fortunately Kagome came to his rescue. "Rin leave him alone. I was a challenge for him. He obviously hadn't had to work like that against anyone in a long time and he got wrapped up in that challenge, forgetting just about everything." Kagome was up and stretching out her muscles to cool down. She could see that Rin was about to argue and she cut her off by saying, "And if you really want to continue we could talk about the times it's happened to you."

Sesshomaru was fascinated by Kagome and when she had spoke for him the other three girl's anger seemed to go down to a mild irritation. Rin closed her mouth and settled for glaring at him.

The dog demon didn't want this small girl to not like him so he decided to apologize. "I'm very sorry Kagome. It is as you said I have not been challenged like that in a long time. Not even Inuyasha makes me work that hard."

"Oi," Inuyasha shouted at the insult. But he turned to the four girls and said, "You four are amazing. I have seen two miracles in this gym. The first one is you actually got Sesshomaru to claim a draw, even if it was a silent claim. And the second, which is the bigger of the two, you got my brother to apologize."

Sesshomaru growled as Kagome ask confused, "Brother?"

The demon answered, "We are actually half brothers. Same father."

Kagome felt as if neither one wanted to talk about it farther so she said, "That's cool." The brothers relaxed as they realized that she wasn't going to ask any more questions.

Sango loved that Kagome could make others more at ease, because she seemed to have a sixth sense about when she knew she could take it farther an when not to push it. Even Ayame really liked her and the wolf demon acted and reacted as a one of the group and had known the other three for years instead of days. Sango knew that it was because of Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku were both in awe of all of the girls.

"How could you move that fast?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome got a weird look on her face as she replied coolly, "Demons have been out for almost 500 years. Do you really think that there is a human alive that doesn't have part demon in them?"

The boys thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that she was right. Miroku looked like he was going to ask more though but with one glance from Sango he closed his mouth.

Ayame saw that the awkwardness of the brothers when they talked about their family relation and to her it was a bit like Kagome's cool response.

The silence was unrelenting until Kagome got done with her stretches and said, "Well this may be a fun class after all." Sesshomaru gave her a smile as she bowed and continued, "Sensei may we please go?"

He nodded and watched as the group of four left the gym. As soon as the door closed he turned to his students and barked, "All of you owe me 100 pushups and 20 laps around this gym."

* * *

A/N : I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time.


	7. The Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me. Nor do I own the songs that maybe presented.

The Story

Kagome loved the rain and as they left the gym it was pouring. Sango, Rin and Ayame pulled out their umbrellas but Kagome never brought one. They all left the

"Ayame you are a very skilled artist," Kagome said as she lifted her head to the sky.

At first the wolf demon was confused, she didn't draw. Then it came to her, "Oh the fighting? That was nothing my grandfather is one of the greatest wolf demons of all time and he made sure that I could take care of myself."

"That's good."

Ayame looked at Kagome who was spinning in the rain and getting soaked. She wanted to thank the girl for the silent complement of not trying to protect her in the gym but decided to say instead, "You know you're going to catch a cold or something if you stay out in the rain."

Sango and Rin giggled a little as Kagome stopped spinning to look at the redhead. "Rain is the best omen in the world and the most deadly. So when it's not being deadly then you need to enjoy what Mother Nature gives."

Kagome's tone was so serious that Ayame put up her hands in a mock surrender. Ayame told the group that she needed to get to her next class and said she'd see them all later as she went to the social sciences building.

It was Rin's turn to look at Kagome and asked, "What do you think?"

"I really like her. She's quick in a fight and holds her own." Kagome thought of her short time with her cousin's roommate. "She's also really sharp and observant. What's her major?"

Rin smiled a small smile but all she said was, "Law."

Sango whistled an impressed whistle. "That could be why she seemed to get all the little signals and signs in the gym." To Kagome she said, "You did get that she caught your animosity about being asked about family."

The miko nodded. "She also got the sign in creative writing too. And I'm also sure she heard the tension in the brothers' stance and voice when they were asked about family."

Kagome was a little more in thought about Ayame. They were nearing the arts department building so Rin also left to go to her next class. Sango didn't want to interrupt Kagome so they walked in silence for a while. "I may have to tell Ayame about him and why I was so weird in creative writing."

Sango was surprised at this announcement. "You must really like her."

"I do. I have a good feeling about her. I may tell the boys about Midoriko too." Kagome wanted her 'sisters' opinion on this matter.

Sango thought for a moment and Kagome let her. "Well," Sango said at last, "if you have a good feeling about her then I think it's a good idea. I know this is hard for you and that you haven't told anyone about it before. But I think that you should also do it on your own without Rin or me."

Kagome nodded and Sango went on, "Plus the Midoriko story is a very good story."

Kagome smiled. "You should go to class, Sango. I have a free couple hours before my next class."

Sango patted Kagome on the back and left. Kagome looked up at the sky again and at some point it had stopped raining. She decided to walk around the campus till her next class.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when the words Rin had said in the gym popped into her head. '_It looks like it was raining guys in here'_ Kagome looked around and thought _Raining guys?_ All around her were students of TU but most of them that she saw were male. _Raining guys huh?_ She thought again. _No,_ the creative voice in her head said, _It's raining men._

She knew at once that the voice was trying to help her write a new song. _I love this school. I haven't had this many ideas on songs in a long time,_ Kagome thought as she pulled her song book from her dry backpack. As much as she loved getting wet she hated it when her things did so she used her powers when the weather changed to protect her stuff.

_Weather,_ the creative voice spoke up again.

Kagome kept walking as she and her creative voice kept at the song lyrics. It was pretty much perfect when she accidentally walked into someone.

"Opps I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she looked up at who she had bumped into. It was Shessomaru. Kagome looked around and realized she had ended back at the gym.

Inuyasha and Miroku were behind him. Shessomaru looked at who he had run into when he saw it was Kagome he said, "No it's fine but if I knew you wanted a rematch so soon I wouldn't have changed my clothes."

Kagome flushed and replied shyly, "No that's not it. I was just was just distracted by my book that I didn't watch where I was going. I'm sorry." Kagome held up her black book and Miroku realized it was the one she had with her over the summer.

"Is it any good?" Shessomaru asked.

"One can only hope." Kagome smiled at her inside joke though she knew Shessomaru wouldn't.

The dog demon didn't seem to mind though because one question still burned in his mind. He decided to ask again. "I'm glad I ran into you because you didn't really answer how you were so fast. The answer you gave was more like a brush off then an answer."

Again Kagome flushed and stated, "I have a few issues about talking about family."

Shessomaru understood that feeling so he nodded. Kagome went on, "Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you a little bit."

Shessomaru and Kagome walked a little ways to the stone table which was a bit damp from the rain. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't quite sure if they had been invited until Kagome glanced at them and inquired, "Are you guys coming?"

"Sounds like an invitation to me." Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha nodded absently for he was very interested in knowing more about Kagome.

They all sat down with Shessomaru across from her, Inuyasha to her right and Miroku at her left. Kagome took a deep breath and begun her ancestral story. "I come from a very long line of powerful mikos. I'm not sure who the first priestess was in my family but the most powerful was Midoriko."

"Wait," Shessomaru interrupted, "you're saying that Midoriko, the priestess that made the Shikon Jewel, is your ancestor?"

"The Shikon Jewel? You mean the famous Jewel of Four Souls?" This time it was Miroku who asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered simply.

"Yes to which question?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Patiently she replied, "To both. But obviously she made the jewel after."

"After what?" came the half demon's inquire.

"Inuyasha you can't be that dense. She means having a baby. Now be quite so she can explain." Shessomaru scolded.

"You're the one who started questioning her." Inuyasha mumbled.

The dog demon ignored the comment and turned back to Kagome who was smiling at the exchange. But she went on as if no one had spoke. "Midoriko fell in love with a powerful dragon demon and he for her. His name was Akihito." Kagome paused knowing that there might be a reaction of the demon's name. She was right.

It was Inuyasha this time. "I know that name," Inuyasha turn to his brother and said, "Father has talked about him right?"

"Yes he had told us that most in the demon community had become angry with him for falling in love with a priestess. It was bad for those who fell in love with humans but to fall in love with someone who destroyed your own kind…" he trailed off not able to put in words the betrayal that they had felt.

"Exactly," Kagome continued, "they were so sickened by the betrayal that they attacked him in hordes. I think it had been a year after the two had become lovers when they attacked him."

"Why so long?" inquired Miroku.

This time it was Shessomaru answered, "They had to wait to find a time when he was weak. You really have no idea how powerful he was. It took thousands to kill him and he killed most of them before he fell."

Kagome nodded. "But by then they had Michiko."

"Ah, a child of beauty," interjected Miroku.

A smile was playing on Kagome's lips as she kept getting interrupted. "That's what they had thought of her as well. She was the perfect balance of priestess and demon. And she wasn't the same as most half demons either."

Kagome stopped and thought of her family tree a moment before she shook her head and went on, "But I was talking about Midoriko. She was so angry that she started hunting down demons."

"She didn't hunt them before?" Miroku asked.

"No. What I heard was that she had only killed demons when they had come to kill her and she had no choice. After the death of Akihito she was so enraged that she hunted down the ones that had killed him. Some of the family stories say that she brought Michiko along until she was in her teens."

"What happened when Michiko was in her teens?" curiosity laced Shessomaru's question.

"Well," Kagome thought of what she had been told by her grandfather, "it's said that Midoriko left her with a relative, nobody could ever tell me if the relative was demon or human, when she heard the rumors of the main demon who had thought of the plan to kill Akihito. My grandpa told me that the main demon had let her know that information because he had a plan to kill her. And in the fight with him and his followers the Shikon Jewel was born."

Shessomaru was quite impressed but all he said was, "Interesting."

But a question was burning inside Inuyasha so he asked, "What did you mean that Michiko wasn't like other half demons?"

_It must bother him being a half demon,_ Kagome thought. She wasn't quite sure where that thought came from but she knew it was the right assumption.

"We're not sure how it worked. She had all the best qualities of a demon and a miko without the draw backs of a half demon." She saw Inuyasha's frown so she explained, "Michiko had no period of weakness like most half demons. Most of the descendents since were either mostly human with no powers, or mostly priestess with no demon powers or even mostly demon with no miko powers. Very rarely did one come along who balanced the demon and priestess as perfectly as Michiko. I think the last one before me was Aiko and I don't really know any names before her."

Miroku had many questions but glanced down at his phone and saw that it was almost time for his next class. Kagome saw him do so and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh I have to go to class."

"What class?"

"Communication Law."

Kagome was surprised and said, "That's my next class." Then it hit her. "Wait what time is it?"

"I would guess it's time for that class to start," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue and replied playfully, "Sarcastic comments are not necessary."

"But they're ok when you do it?" came the familiar teasing voice behind her.

Kagome turned to see Sango behind her with a giggling Rin. Sango kept going, "I was coming out of class and saw Rin and we decided to get something to eat. Then to our surprise we see you, the one who wanted to get to her first class so early that the sun was barely up and shining, about to be late to her next class. You are a very inconsistent person Kagome Higurashi."

Rin kept on giggling as Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Come on Miroku before Sango's sarcastic comments make me accidently say something very embarrassing about her."

"You wouldn't dare!" cried Sango.

"Try me," replied Kagome as she started to pull Miroku toward class.

Sango thought about it for a moment and said, "Just go to class."

"Yes mother," she said exasperatedly.

Rin was still giggling as two of them walked to class. The group at the table could hear Miroku ask, "Well could you tell me the very embarrassing thing about Sango?"

"How much will you pay me for it?" Kagome asked in return.

"You just threatened to say it in front of everyone." Miroku puffed up a little bit as he said, "You should tell the most handsome guy in the world Sango's secret."

Without missing a beat she replied, "When I meet the most handsome man in the world I might just do that but as you are not him you have to pay."

The group of four could see Miroku deflate as they walked out of hearing range. Rin's giggling stopped but then her stomach growled. "Oh god I'm hungry. All through my last class my stomach was growling. It was embarrassing."

"Ugh me too." Sango agreed. "I bet you that Kagome didn't eat during her break either. I don't know how she does it."

"I bet you ten bucks she was working on a song so she didn't even notice." Rin speculated.

"Actually," Inuyasha broke in, "she was working in her black book when she bumped into us and we started talking about why she was so fast."

Rin and Sango gave each other a look that the brothers couldn't seem to decipher. "Well," Rin started as she and Sango took the seats that Miroku and Kagome just vacated, "she'll definitely notice during this class cause I know the fight with you took quite a lot of energy."

Shessomaru wasn't sure what to say because for some reason he really didn't want this tiny girl mad at him again. That was when both Sango and Rin's stomach growled. He smiled a little and suggested why don't we all go get something to eat. It will be my treat."

They all thought it was a good idea so together they went for lunch.


	8. Explaining

**A/N: **I'm so glad for those who review even though there was a long time between ch6 and ch7. The explanation may seem a bit weird but… Thanks to all who put me in their favorites, I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the story plot belongs to me. Nor do I own the songs that maybe presented.

* * *

**Explaining**

* * *

Rin had called it though Kagome didn't know it. She couldn't concentrate very well on what the teacher was talking about because she was so hungry. Miroku was sitting beside her and every time her stomach growled he smiled. She knew he was silently laughing at her. Most of the class he did until suddenly his stomach growled too. Then it was her turn to giggle at him. To her the hour and a half class seemed to drag on forever. When the class was finally over Miroku and Kagome just couldn't seem to get out of the class fast enough.

"Why don't we get something to eat before your stomach disturbs all the classes on campus." Miroku teased.

Acting offended Kagome huffed, "I do believe that my stomach was not the only one disturbing others."

All Miroku could do was smile. "Then," Kagome continued, "you could ask me some of the questions you have." The monk looked at her in surprise but all she said was, "I'm just that good."

They chose to go to the sandwich shop just off campus all the way there Miroku asked his questions. "So from your story you are saying that you're part demon? And you said that the one before you that brought the demon blood and priestess powers into balance before was named Aiko? What was she like? How do you know that you bring the two into balance? When did…"

Kagome laughed and interrupted his inquiry. "Hold on one question at a time. Yes I'm part demon. I only know about Aiko from the family stories so I have no idea what she was really like. She lived a long time ago. And… how I know that I bring the two together? Humh… I just know, something inside me is just saying that I possess both. My family has this test that says that I am."

"What kind of test?"

Kagome frowned a little. "Well it has gotten more scientific over the years but it has to do with the microscopic stuff in my blood. Every girl in the matriarchal side of the family gets tested. From what I made the specialist tell me there are micro-thingies in everyones blood."

Miroku got a big grin on his face as he teasingly asked, "Is that the technical term? Micro-thingies?"

Laughingly she replies, "Yes I believe that is the exact term he used. Anyway the micro-," Kagome smiles at the monk, "thingies have certain markers. There are three different kinds. One that holds just human markers, one that holds the markers for spiritual powers and the last holds the demon markers. From what the doctor said most humans have just the human markers and no power markers. Some people who come from lines of priestesses or," she nodded at Miroku, "monks have perfectly balanced human and power markers. And then with the half demons they have the demon and human markers but the demon marker is dominant except for that one day where the human marker becomes dominant but none have any power markers."

Kagome stopped and Miroku thought about it. "What about your family?"

She gave a thoughtful sigh. "My family is odd. All the markers are passed down through the female and not the male. Though the son's may get some they don't get all the markers. Don't ask me why because I couldn't find anyone who could tell me. The daughters get all the markers but most of the time one is more dominant than the others with the exception where they are priestesses. You know what I mean."

Miroku nodded.

"Fun odd fact, most of the moms in my family will only have one daughter; they may have many sons but one daughter. There is always a girl and very rarely will they have two daughters." Kagome stopped talking for a moment to see where they were. They had walked a little slowly but they were close to the shop.

When they were across the street from the door to the shop Kagome grabbed Miroku bringing him to a stop. He looked at her questioningly. "Some people eavesdrop and get weird when I talk about my family history in tight public spaces," she explained. Understanding lit his eyes so she went on. "In my blood all the markers are perfectly balanced, none more dominant then the rest." She looked at the sandwich shop and said, "So now you know my family history."

History was the key word that Miroku heard. "So what about the family of the present?"

"You know what? I'm super hungry. We should probably get inside before all the food is gone."

Miroku understood the evasion so he replied, "Me too. Come on slow-poke." Kagome relaxed as they raced each other to the deli door, both tried to trip the other to win. They were laughing as they reached the door at the same time. As a surprise as they were going in they saw Ayame, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango and Shessomaru coming out.

"Hey guys," Sango said seeing them a bit out of breath, "what's up?"

"Not much, just starving." Kagome replied.

Sango and Rin high fived each other as the brothers smiled. Miroku was confused but Kagome just ignored them. "Come on _slow-poke _since you lost you owe me lunch."

"What! I didn't lose. I clearly got to the door before you which means you owe me lunch." Miroku protested following Kagome. Silently the other four followed their friends back inside.

"Nuh-uh Iwon."

"Did not!"

"I so did!"

"No way."

They were laughing at the childness of it and were kind of making a scene so Kagome stops it by saying, "Alright let's agree to disagree but in the attempt to be fair I'll buy your lunch if you buy mine."

"Deal," Miroku said putting his hand out. Kagome took it and they laughed again.

When they got their meals Miroku and Kagome found the others at a corner booth and sat down. "So what have you guys been up to?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah we left you guys forever ago," Kagome added.

Shessomaru decided to answer. "Well we talked for a while and then we came here for a bite to eat meeting Ayame here. And just before we saw you guys Rin was saying how she isn't like Kagome."

Rin turned to Miroku. "They asked if what makes Kagome the way she is affects me as well. I told them no because our great grandfathers were brothers and her family condition goes through…"

"The female line, I know." Miroku finished. "Kagome was telling me a little more about it after class."

The girls looked at their friend. She nodded slightly saying, "He was interested in the how." Ayame didn't quite understand but she took her cues from the other two that it was ok. The three guys saw the looks but thought that it was just a girl thing.

Kagome decided to change the subject. "We need to find a new drummer and keyboardist."

"Ooh I'll make the flyers for auditions." Rin said excitedly.

"Why would you need auditions?" asked Inuyasha.

"Great make them for… not this weekend but next weekend." Sango replied while Kagome answered Inuyasha.

"Sango's brother, Kohaku, was our drummer and his friend Yura played the keyboard and since they're still in high school we have to find replacements." She turned to Sango. "This sucks ass. Now we have to break in new people. They have to learn the old stuff and the new songs that I have done."

Inuyasha was puzzled. "Wouldn't you have to teach your old people the new stuff any way? Plus don't you have rehearsals?"

To the half demons surprise Sango answered. "But the new people have to work twice as hard to memorize all of the songs where as Kohaku and Yura knew the old songs and would only have to learn the new songs. And of course we have rehearsals but that doesn't mean that the new people just memorize the set. They have to know more in case something changes." Then she turned to her roommate. "It's not as if we could wait a couple years for them to get here."

"I know," Kagome whined subsequently turning to Rin she said, "You might have to put a backup singer on there too."

"Wait why?"

"Sango you know that I want to do 'Wicked Little Girls' but if it's just you and me it doesn't sound right."

Ayame decided to speak up, "Is it a paying gig?"

Everyone looked at the wolf demon. "What?" Sango and Kagome said in chorus.

"Where you sing, do you get paid?"

"Well yes we get a most of the cover charge. We have to give a small amount to the place we go. But the rest comes to us." Sango explained.

"What do you do Sango?" Shessomaru wondered aloud. "Do you sing or play an instrument?"

"No, I'm the manager," came her frank answer. But teasingly she looked at Kagome and said, "I do all the hard work." Kagome rolled her eyes. "All the band has to do is show up and play but I have to do the heavy lifting of finding the places."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kagome said waving her hand dismissively. "This is an old argument. Agree to disagree. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Ayame started shyly, "I can sing a little bit and I could use the extra cash."

Kagome perked up. "Really? That's great. If you come over to our apartment I can show some of the pieces we regularly use. The songs we play depends on _where_ we play so we don't have a good idea of the set 'til we get the gig. Rin you'll sing too right?"

"You sing as well?" Shessomaru asked interestedly.

"Don't sound so surprised," she retorted. "I can sing a little. I'm not as good as Kagome so when I do sing it's usually back up. Sure Kags I'll sing as soon as your lazy manager gets a gig set up."

The group chuckled as Sango huffed offended.

"Well I have another class to teach so I'm gonna go." Shessomaru said getting up to leave.

Rin got up with him saying, "I should get started on the flyers. Ayame you want to help?"

"Sure."

"Then we'll see you guys later."

As they were walking out the door Kagome yelled, "Oh Ayame come by about sixish for the songs." Ayame waved in acknowledgment.

Sango also got up and said, "I gotta go run some errands so I'll meet you at home." Kagome nodded and as she walked to the door Miroku jumped up going after Sango. As they were walking out the door Kagome and Inuyasha heard him call to her saying, "Hey can I come with you?"

That just left Kagome with Inuyasha. The silence was awkward until Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So… do you have any more classes today?"

"No, I'm done for the day. What about you?"

"I have a chemistry class at five."

Kagome was surprised. She couldn't quite see it in her mind's eye. "Really? What's your major?"

Inuyasha chuckled at this. "I haven't claimed a major yet, though not for my parents' lack of trying."

Silence again.

Again Inuyasha was the one to break the silence. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure."

They left and started walking toward the apartment complexes. When they reached Kagome's building she asks, "Do you want to come up?"

The hanyō smiled. "Sure, maybe you could give me a private concert."

She flashed him a smile, which he couldn't decipher the meaning off, but he followed her gladly.


End file.
